solo una cancion?
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: Frida fallese y a Manny le esta llegando una misteriosa cancion ¿sera una señal?


¿Solo una canción?

CAP 1:

Han pasado 5 años, Manny tiene 18 años. Su vida se había vuelto rara y complicada

Hacia días ya que Frida había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y desde ese día no para de escuchar una misteriosa canción (que viene de la nada), pero que raramente va con su situación.

En la escuela ahí un chico discapacitado, que el odia (por la razón de que el fue un novio de Frida, que iba en ese auto, pero el vivió). Eso era lo que más rabia le daba ese bobo se salvo de 4 personas que iban en el auto el fue el que se salvo.

Lógicamente, Manny no seguía yendo a la misma escuela, ahora va a una privada de 3 pisos.

Mientras sube la escalera, para ir a su salón en el 2 piso, ve pasar al muy condenado (el cual sube por el ascensor). Lo ignora y sigue subiendo la escalera y empieza a escuchar la extraña canción:

"tantas promesas que se apagan hoy

Y no sabemos ni el porque

Porque el amor se esta muriendo, no,

Tras el portón de aquel café "

Sacude la cabeza para sacarse esa canción, entra al salón, sentado en su pupitre trata de prestarle la atención a la profesora.

Junto a el ahí un pupitre vació, el pupitre de Frida, eso le dio tanta tristeza que decidió mirar al frente.

Finalmente llega la hora de salida, empieza a llover, el va caminando bajo la lluvia y siente la presencia de un cuerpo atrás de el, voltea…. Y no hay nadie… convencido de que fue su imaginación y sigue su marcha. Pasa por la abandonada casa de Frida, (sus padres se mudaron después de que ella murió), y vuelve a escuchar la canción:

"tantas parejas que se aman hoy,

Obscuras en su fantasía,

Tantos amores que se reencuentran hoy,

En todas las canciones y las poesías "

CAP 2:

Llega a su casa, y se encuentra solo todos habían salido. Toma una toalla y empieza a secarse, va hacia la ventana y ve como llueve, cada vez llovía más fuerte…. Y se corta la luz. Va a la cocina a buscar una vela, mientras revisa entre los cajones, empieza a escuchar una vos que dice su nombre… una voz muy conocida. La voz calla y empieza esa canción:

"yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome,

Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote,

Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas.

Yo quería, si quería "

Después de eso, Manny empieza a ponerse nervioso… empieza a escuchar pasos… y que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Eso lo lleva a reaccionar brutalmente, miro para todas partes en la oscura habitación no había nadie...

Es solo mi imaginación – se repetía una y otra vez

Escucha que suena el teléfono ¿como puede sonar el teléfono, si no hay luz?

…….

Mira el teléfono por unos instantes ¿debía contestar? , se acerca a paso lento al teléfono. Levanta el tubo y se lo acerca a la oreja

Hola? --- dice

Nadie contesta… solo escucha ¡unos gritos y el choque de un auto! , cuelga inmediatamente y deja caer unas lágrimas, ya había 2 cosas inexplicables

El teléfono suena cuando no hay electricidad, y cuando contesta escucha la muerte de Frida.

Se va a su habitación, para pensar bien en el asunto, tirado en su cama (en la oscuridad) mientras piensa en el asunto escucha esa canción

"yo quería cambiar el mundo pero el mundo es como es,

Cuantas ganas de escabar dentro de tu alma.

Yo quería tenerte sola y que fueras para siempre mía,

Yo quería, si quería "·

Habré los ojos, le echa una mirada a su oscura habitación y entre la oscuridad descubre una sombra para frente a el

Ella quiere hablarte --- dijo la sombra

¿Quién? --- dijo Manny

Ella... --- dijo la sombra y desapareció

Cap 3:

Manny quedo con la respiración agitada, como le había bajado la presión se "desmayo". Despertó al otro día, la luz ya había vuelto, como el no se sentía bien, convenció a su padre para que lo deje faltar a la escuela.

Acostado en su cama, con un paño en la cabeza escuchaba la canción:

"tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy.

Tu olor, tu risa, y tu alegría.

Las cosas pasan y así es el amor,

Mas no lo entiendo, no lo acepto, no.

Escucha la voz de Rodolfo que se despedía de el.

Escucha como se cierra la puerta, empieza a mirar el techo, oye el ruido del reloj. Voltea y se encuentra con una foto de Frida.

Manny (hablándole a la foto):- ay Frida si supieras como te extraño….

Después de decir espeso a oír esa misteriosa voz, trato de ignorarla pero cada ves se hacia mas fuerte y se acerba mas y mas, sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, trato de no prestarle atención. Miro al espejo que estaba frente a el y se quedo atónito, hay estaba la sombra de aquella noche.

Ella quiere hablarte – volvió a decir la sombra

¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere hablarme? --- dijo Manny

Pero la sombra desapareció, Manny se quedo pensando ¿Quién será "ella"?

Podría ser… Frida… y si la voz de la noche anterior era la de Frida ¡!!

Se transformo en el tigre (hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacia) y empezó a ir de techo en techo.

CAP 4:

Mientras hacia este trayecto, empezó a escuchar la canción

"yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome,

Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote ".

Como eso izo que se distraiga, piso mal y callo al piso, quedo inconciente cuando despertó se encontró con Rodolfo y gran papi junto a el.

Rodolfo:- Manny, ¿estas bien?

Manny:- para ser sincero ya no lo se.

Manny les contó todo lo que le estuvo sucediendo, incluso lo de la canción.

Gran papi:- bueno, ya veremos como solucionarlo.

Al otro día, Manny volvió a la escuela, mientras iba a su salón. Descubrió un pasillo, y al final del pasillo una puerta… una que nunca había visto… después de un rato pensándolo se aventuro al pasillo, el cual parecía interminable y daba la sensación de que nuca llegaría.

Llego a la puerta, como la puerta estaba vieja e hinchada por la humedad, le costo un buen rato abrirla. Finalmente logro abrirla, cuando entro, parecía que había entrado a otra dimensión, las almas volaban y gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

Manny, noto que había un anciano mirándolo.

Anciano:- chico, ven aquí

Manny se acerco.

Anciano:- ves esto, todos penamos por nuestra libertad… pero tu puedes liberarnos.

Manny:- ¿por que tendría que ayudarte?

Anciano:- dime, ¿acaso ahí alguien, que deseas que vuelva?

Frida… -- susurro Manny.

Anciano:- y yo puedo hacer que ella vuelva… solo rompe el cristal.

Manny estuvo a punto de obedecer… cuando escucho la voz de Frida: "Manny no lo hagas ".

Manny quedo perplejo _**realmente era la voz de Frida**__! _, corrió hacia la puerta, cuando sale descubre que estaba en las escaleras de la escuela y ni 5 minutos habían pasado desde que el "se fue ".

Miro hacia el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta, la cual ya no estaba…

Cap 5:

El resto del día transcurrió normal, pero Manny no paraba de pensar en la puerta. Ese "viaje" que había tenido era definitivamente fue de lo mas raro, y pensar que pudo haber traído a Frida, pero lo mas misterioso fue que Frida le dijo que "no lo haga" y su mayor duda era ¿Por qué?

¿Y si era una trampa? ¿O acaso la misma Frida no quería volver?

La campana de salida saco a Manny de sus pensamientos.

Llego a su casa, e izo su vida, pero este día termino más rápido que cualquier otro, parecía que el sol se había apagado. Manny se despertó a la 1:30 a.m, por escuchar ruidos, llevado por su curiosidad fue a la cocina, Manny esperaba encontrar lo que sea menos eso… una luz flotaba en la habitación.

La luz repetía lo mismo una y otra vez: no vallas, no vallas

¿A donde? – se atrevió a preguntar

A la casa-dijo la luz – el te esta esperando

Dicho esto la luz desapareció, Manny seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Pero estaba del todo seguro que esa casa era la casa de Frida pero ¿Quién lo esperaría hay dentro?

Pasaron los días y Manny seguía sin escuchar la canción, tenía un plan iría a la casa y descubriría quien lo espera.

CAP 6:

Pasaron los días, Manny esperaba la noche indicada para su misión. Lo que Manny nunca imagino es que tendría una visita.

Esa noche no durmió, solo miraba el reloj y veía como pasaba el tiempo y pensaba en su vida, en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentó en su cama ya convencido de que no dormiría y ve pasar una luz una muy diferente a la anterior, la luz se quedo parada frente a el como mirándolo y Luego siguió.

Manny no necesito más señal para saber que tenia que seguirla, se levanto y empezó a seguirla, llego hasta el living… y vio a Frida sentada en el sofá.

Frida…-dijo Manny

Frida:- Manny… ven siéntate

Manny obedeció, se sentó junto a ella mirándola con felicidad.

Frida:- se lo que tenes planeado hacer… no lo hagas.

Manny:- Frida… tengo que ir

Frida:- no, no tienes que ir

Manny:- pero….

Frida tomo a Manny de la mano.

Frida: solo júrame que no lo aras.

Frida desapareció tal como llego. A pesar del lo que le había dicho Manny iría a la casa pasara lo que pasara.

Cap 7:

Finalmente la noche indicada, Manny se transformo en el tigre y se aventuro a la casa.

Entro y reinaba la oscuridad, de repente las luces se encendieron, Manny pudo distinguir a un encapuchado.

Encapuchado:- Manny Rivera por fin te tengo.

Manny:- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres con migo?

El encapuchado se saco la capucha y Manny pudo ver claramente el rostro de Marcos (el discapacitado).

Marcos:- Y ahora te llevare a la muerte, tal como hice con Frida

Manny:- pero… ¿porque?

Marcos:- porque eso es lo que ago llevo a las personas a la muerte… y quien sospecharía del pobre discapacitado.

Manny noto que todo el piso estaba cubierto de gasolina, Marcos encendió un fósforo y lo tiro al suelo.

Marcos:-adiós Manny Rivera jajaja

Marcos escapo por una ventana, Manny trato de salir pero era tarde la casa estaba envuelta el llamas, Manny cayo al suelo ya no podía respirar y pudo escuchar el ultimo fragmento de la canción.

"yo quería tenerte sola, y que fueras para siempre mía.

Yo quería, si quería

Tantas parejas que se aman hoy

Y yo esta noche… sin tu amor "

Pero de repente el fuego dejo abrir un camino, y la puerta se abrió.

Manny pudo levantarse y escapar, salio afuera, sabia que no era casualidad lo que había pasado, fue corriendo al cementerio y busco la tumba de Frida y como era de esperarse Frida estaba ahí esperándolo.

Manny:- Frida gracias por lo que hiciste

Frida:- de nada siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

Manny:- acaso sabes que era esa canción que escuchaba.

Frida:- esa canción venia de ti reflejaba como te sentías pero ahora cambiara, ¿no?

Manny:- SI

Días después atraparon a Marcos, la vida de Manny volvió la normalidad, ahora que sabía que tenia a su ángel era más feliz y ahora escuchaba otra canción:

Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer..  
Besarte lentamente, y perderme por tu piel..  
Encontrarme con tus labios, en un beso sin final..  
Todo por tu amor, solo dame una señal!

Ángel que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar..  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estas..

La noche me desvela sin piedad..  
al recorrer tu imagen en mi triste soledad  
Fugitivo del dolor voy buscando una ilusión  
Dame una señal para creer en este amor...

Ángel que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar,  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estas..

Ángel llevame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón

Tu mi angel, ilumina nuestro amor..  
tu mi angel..

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estas

Ángel llevame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón  
Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estas.

Ángel llevame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón...

Fin


End file.
